Roar
by Morgan Deschain
Summary: Inuyasha finalmente es capaz de alcanzar su verdadera forma, lograr ser un verdadero demonio perro.


_Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, sino a la gran Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

 **| roar**

* * *

—No sé _exactamente por qué_ —gruñó Inuyasha.

Miroku no apartó la vista de él ni siquiera un segundo. Sango, que había estado refunfuñando desde que soltó la noticia, se giró a verlo con el ceño fuertemente fruncido. Kagome lo miraba con una mezcla de preocupación y rabia. Shippō se había cruzado de brazos, decidido a no abrir el pico desde la última vez que el hanyō le había dado un coscorrón por hablar de más. Kaede, con paciencia infinita, hacía de cuenta que revolver la comida era lo más importante que había en ese momento. Kirara ronroneó quedamente, sentada al lado de la exterminadora.

—Pero _sé_ que puedo.

—No entiendo _cómo_ lo sabes —dijo Sango.

—No sé si es lo más inteligente —opinó Miroku.

—Es peligroso —murmuró Kagome.

Inuyasha se enfurruñó aún más, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, con fuerza. Miró a sus amigos uno a uno.

—Nada de eso. Se los demostraré cuando se presente la oportunidad.

Miroku, Sango y Kagome intercambiaron miradas preocupadas, de complicidad. Kaede suspiró, negando con la cabeza dos veces. Shippō soltó un bufido alto y finalmente se permitió decir unas pocas palabras.

—Qué perro estúpido eres, ¡no hagas preocupar a Kagome!

* * *

Pasaron muchos meses antes de que la oportunidad se le presentara de verdad, o aunque sea, que pudiera llevar a cabo su _¿_ macabro _?_ plan.

La escena que tenía ante él no era exactamente alentadora. Las únicas personas que estaban a salvo eran Kagome  
( _gracias a Kami-sama_ )

y Shippō  
( _…bueno, bien por el mocoso_ )

, como cabía esperar de una simple humana sin preparación y de un crío (de demonio, sí, pero un crío de todos modos). Todos los demás estaban lastimados, con heridas superficiales y profundas en partes iguales. Sango tenía un grave corte en uno de sus brazos (por suerte, no aquel con el que manejaba tan hábilmente a _Hirakotsu_ ) y las fuerzas casi por completo agotadas. Miroku no podía ver bien a través de la sangre que caía a borbotones de un corte sobre su ceja y, para desgracia de muchos, se había visto perjudicado por la aparición de las _saimyōshō_ de Naraku. Inuyasha, por su parte, había recibido un buen _tentaculazo_ de Naraku en pleno abdomen, así que no andaba de las mil maravillas, además de que en el ardor de la batalla había recibido más golpes de los que podía contar.

Sesshōmaru había llegado justo a tiempo para encontrar a su medio hermano volando por los aires en dirección contraria a Naraku y su séquito (había que ver las caras de aburrimiento que mostraban las extensiones, y la felicidad visible en el rostro del hanyō —escondido muy inteligentemente tras una barrera de energía—). Con una mueca de desagrado (bueno, uno nunca se alegraba de ayudar al medio hermano que más detesta en el planeta), se _habría_ hecho cargo de la situación si Inuyasha no hubiera elegido ese momento para mostrarles a todos de lo que — _supuestamente_ — era capaz.

—Detente, Sesshōmaru —gruñó. La sangre corría hasta su mentón desde una de las comisuras de sus labios. El demonio lo observó con aparente calma, preguntándose de dónde sacaba las fuerzas aquel blandengue para hablarle con tanta soltura, y más aún, ignorando por completo que estaba a punto de salvarle el trasero peludamente blanco que llevaba bajo esa ridícula ropa de rata de fuego—. Me haré cargo a partir de aquí.

Naraku soltó la risa más ensordecedora que, hasta el momento, se había registrado en la historia de la _demonidad_ y humanidad juntas y combinadas. Kagura, justo a su izquierda, giró los ojos (casi que no podía evitar odiarlo y demostrar su incomodidad a cada segundo —además, no era justo que Sesshōmaru no tuviera oportunidad de remodelarle el culo a su amo y señor, y que ella no fuera capaz de verlo en ese instante, de más está decirlo—). Kanna mantuvo ese semblante de _nada_ que tan orgullosamente portaba. Los demonios y el miasma de Naraku parecían mantenerse bajo control, mientras el medio demonio más malévolo de la era Sengoku esperaba el próximo movimiento de su archienemigo, el cara de perro.

—Verás lo que es bueno, _sabandija_.

Su voz pasó desapercibida, fue apenas un murmullo junto a una mueca de dolor y odio. Se incorporó sobre sus pies descalzos y dañados y miró con el ceño fruncido hacia Naraku, con la sangre aún saliendo de su cuerpo maltrecho. Kagome ahogó un grito cuando se dio cuenta de la intención de su amado. Sango murmuró un «imbécil», sabía que eso _no podía_ ser bueno. Miroku intentó detenerlo con alguna frase inteligente, pero su amigo no lo escuchó. Shippō se aferró al brazo de la sacerdotisa, Kirara soltó un fuerte rugido.

—¡Detente, Inuyasha!

Inuyasha apenas de dedicó una mirada de soslayo a Kagome. No quería preocuparla, pero era una buena oportunidad para finalmente _gana_ _r_. La sangre demoníaca que corría por sus venas se lo hacía saber, estaba seguro de que lograría controlar toda la situación. No ser ese carnicero en el que se convertía cuando no lograba dominarse. Podía convertirse en un demonio completo, desatar su verdadera forma, finalmente estar a la altura del estado puro de su medio hermano. Incluso mordisquearle un poco los talones, por qué no.

Lo lograría. Estaba completamente seguro. No necesitaba ninguna _Perla de Shikon_. Estaba todo en él, todo ese tiempo. Solo necesitaba escucharse, dejarse llevar un momento y retomar el control lo suficiente como para desintegrar a Naraku... en el interior de su perruno estómago.

Dejó que la sangre fluya, liberando tensiones, dejando que sus extremidades se relajaran. Un viento sobrenatural se levantó alrededor, sacudiendo con fuerza la copa de los pocos árboles que seguían en pie, provocando una polvareda que hizo a los humanos entrecerrar los ojos. Sonrió. Su interior palpitaba, algo se revolvía dentro de él. Cerró los ojos.

Su cuerpo dejaba de ser aquel que conocía desde su infancia. Se transformaba. Se estiraba, achicaba, sus extremidades se deformaban, el pelo parecía crecer en lugares insospechados, su cara se alargaba...

Sesshōmaru, Naraku y todo su grupo lo observaban con creciente preocupación. Su medio hermano sabía con seguridad que estaba a punto de observar algo inédito, algo que bien podría ser un peligro para él, si las cosas se salían de control (el pequeño bastardo de su hermano podía ser una problemática cuando su cerebro dejaba de funcionar —y eso que normalmente no funcionaba mucho—). Naraku, detrás de su barrera de energía, miraba la escena con creciente temor. Si, nada menos que Inuyasha, lograba convertirse en una forma puramente demoníaca (es decir, SE SUPONE que eso NO está permitido para los hanyō's, POR UN DEMONIO), entonces él mismo pasaría a tener _tanta_ vergüenza (si se lograba transformar, sería una cosa muy inferior a _Inuyasha._ Por el amor a todo lo que es malvado.) que seguramente tendría que suicidarse. Ni siquiera sabía si eso era posible para los demonios —o casi demonios—.

Kagome parecía haberse tildado en el lugar. Observaba a su amado hacer esa _tremenda_ estupidez —muy propia de él, por cierto— y solo podía pensar en que tenía muchas, muchas, muchas ganas de gritar el _¡Siéntate!_ más estremecedor del milenio. Si algo malo le llegaba a pasar, ella... finalizaría el trabajo. Lo mataría.

Sango se relajó un momento: los enemigos estaban demasiado ocupados observando la transformación del muy imbécil de Inuyasha como para que ellos estuvieran en peligro, aunque sea en ese momento. Se permitió sostenerse el brazo lastimado y seguir observando a Inuyasha, pensando qué sería lo mejor: si detenerlo o escapar.

Miroku miraba a su amigo con firmeza. Si las cosas se salían de control, crearía alguna distracción mientras Sango se llevaba a Kagome y Shippō de allí. Y tal vez la presencia de Sesshōmaru facilitaría su escape, pero también peligraría la vida de Inuyasha, zopenco que _nunca_ lo escuchaba. Nunca. Para qué. ¿Para qué escuchar al más inteligente del grupo?

 _Pero entonces_...

Entonces, Inuyasha estaba por completo _irreconocible_. Su cuerpo dejó de cambiar como en una evolución pokémon para finalmente mostrar su verdadera y final forma. Sesshōmaru parpadeó dos veces ante la visión. Jaken se cayó de espaldas. Rin se llevó las manitas a las mejillas. Miroku se frotó los ojos (la pérdida de sangre seguramente fue la causante de ese alboroto en su visión). Sango se llevó la mano buena a la boca. Shippō escondió la cabeza en la melena de Kagome. Kagome dejó caer la mandíbula. Kagura abrió su abanico y escondió la sonrisa que acababa de aparecer en su cara con él. Kanna vaciló en su lugar, por una vez sin ser capaz de saber qué era correcto hacer.

La cara de Naraku se transformó en una mueca. Luego soltó una carcajada. Finalmente, se ahogó con saliva y empezó a toser como un descosido, dentro de su burbuja de protección.

—¡WUAF, WUAF!

—Kami-sama...

—Por un demonio...

—Esto no es posible.

—¡WUAF, WUAF! ¡GRRR! ¡WUAF!

Naraku se dejó caer sobre su trasero, sin importarle mantener su barrera protectora. Se llevó las manos al estómago y dejó escapar carcajada tras carcajada, escupiendo saliva y tosiendo en partes iguales (no es fácil ahogarse con saliva y seguir riendo). Kagura, por una vez, estuvo en sintonía con pensamientos y sentimientos de su amo: abrió la boca y dejó escapar una risa que hasta resultaba hiriente; el abanico no sirvió para esconderla. Kanna miró a Inuyasha-perro y luego a su amo, y finalmente miró el cielo —realmente no entendía de esas cosas—.

Después de que la información llegara al cerebro de Sesshōmaru, el demonio soltó un «idiota» y algo que sonaba como «deshonra» y «vergüenza», se dio la vuelta y se decidió a escapar de ese lugar. Estaba claro que ese día no habría pelea alguna: Naraku estaba demasiado contento como para intentar acabar con la vida de alguno de los presentes.

—Jaken, Rin, nos vamos.

—Pero qué vergüenza, qué diría su gran padre mirando a ese idiota que es su hijo y...

—¿Puedo alzarlo una vez, señor Sesshōmaru?

—Dije _vamos_ , Rin.

—¿Qué se supone que hagamos? —murmuró Kagome, observando por un lado a Sesshōmaru partir (y con eso a su séquito), y por el otro lado, a Naraku partiéndose de la risa. Sango se acercó a ella con una mueca de consternación y dolor (se tomaba el brazo con fuerza, _Hiraikotsu_ había quedado atrás).

—Será mejor que alguien _tome_ a Inuyasha y nos larguemos de aquí.

—Creo que es lo más acertado en una situación así —aseguró Miroku, apareciendo a su lado casi por arte de magia—. Pero creo que lo mejor será que usted lo haga, señorita Kagome. Creo que morderá si alguien más lo intenta.

Kagome pensó: «si muerde, debería conseguir un bozal». Y luego se sonrojó: se suponía que el perrito blanco que ladraba a Naraku y mostraba los dientes era algo así como su novio. ¿Cómo se le ocurría siquiera la idea de ponerle un bozal?... Aunque bueno, era un perrito muy mal llevado, déjenme decirles.

Luego negó con la cabeza, apesadumbrada. Kami-sama, ¿cómo había permitido que Inuyasha cometiera tamaña estupidez?

—Kagome, deberíamos actuar rápido, mientras Naraku se caga de risa, ¿no crees?

Sango estaba de pésimo humor. No levantaría regalitos de perro de nadie, menos con la herida que traía.

—Sí, adelante.

Se acercó a Inuyasha por detrás y lo observó en todo su esplendor. Diablos, era chico en verdad. Medía unas diez pulgadas, cubierto de pelo blanco rizado, endiablado en cada parte de su pequeño ser. Se inclinó y lo alzó: no pesaba más de dos kilos y medio. Era como tener una bolsa de papas: blanca, suavecita y que ladraba mucho.

—¡WUAF, WUAF!

¿Significaría eso que no le gustaba que lo alzaran?

Naraku soltó más risas, lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas maquiavélicas. Kagome sintió una ola roja subir hasta sus mejillas, estaba muy avergonzada. Su maldito novio era un jodido _poodle._

 _Un POODLE._ _UN POODLE TOY._

Mejor que volviera a su forma natural cuanto antes, si es que lo lograba. Porque no sabía mucho de mascotas. ¿Debería vacunarlo o algo por el estilo?

* * *

 **Nota:**

¡HOLA! Esta idea se me ocurrió al ver al muy idiota de mi perro, que no es un caniche, pero igual. Inuyasha sí lo sería. Y sería TAN LINDO.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Yo sí lo hice. :3

Adiosín,  
 _Morgan_.


End file.
